ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Map of Infinity (Episode)
Map of Infinity is the eleventh episode of the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien series. Plot From the previous episode, Aggregor has absorbed the powers of Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad, transforming him into Ultimate Aggregor. Ben as Humungousaur, battles Aggregor in a fit of rage and anger. As Humungousaur was about to beat Aggregor some more, Gwen stops him with her force-fields. However, the attacks did nothing to Aggregor, as now he has Bivalvan's invulnerability. He's now also immune to Gwen's mana attacks, which is from Galapagus. He then battles Kevin and Gwen and defeats them. Humungousaur tries to attack him again, but Aggregor defeats him with one, earth-shattering punch and then leaves. Ben wakes up from Aggregor's attack to see Azmuth in his face. Azmuth seems upset by the Ultimatrix's workmanship and its evolutionary function begging for trouble, which was made from his former assistant, Albedo. Azmuth then tells that Aggregor is now looking for the most important object in the universe. Azmuth brings Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to Galvan Mark II, where he explains that the reason Aggregor absorbed the powers of the aliens was to become unstoppable on his quest to collect the pieces of the Map of Infinity, which can give the user the power to travel anywhere. Aggregor wants the Map to reach the Forge of Creation and become even more powerful. To make sure the map's power doesn't fall into anyone's evil hands, Paradox divided the map into four pieces and placed them in random places. The group's job is to collect the pieces before Aggregor can obtain them. Grandpa Max is forced to stay off the mission as one of Aggregor's attacks damaged his whole nervous system, and is supposed to be getting a new one. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin go to the place where the first map piece is held, a half-fire, half-ice planet called Mykdl'dy. The team has to wear Plumber suits or they could die in the planet's atmosphere. They find the temple where the map piece is held, but it's guarded by white Necrofriggians (Big Chill's species). Gwen tries to make peace with them, but after Ben mentions taking an artifact, they attack Ben and he must stay as Big Chill, because the transformation destroyed his Plumber suit. When Big Chill proves to be too weak, Ben becomes Echo Echo, and later becomes Ultimate Echo Echo. They manage to get in the temple and the Necrofriggians leave them, but their leader says they won't be able to pass the following traps without a guide. Kevin accidentally springs a trap and a giant spiked hammer comes and seemingly crushes them. Gwen was able to protect them with her powers and now Kevin's suit is torn too, but he's able to survive when he absorbed the stone on the hammer. Gwen springs another trap and she and Kevin fall into a vat of boiling acid, but Ultimate Echo Echo manages to save them. They then fight a two-headed monster and after defeating it with Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic discs, they go on ahead. Ben once again springs another trap and they run through a corridor of poisoned darts. They reach the door containing the map piece in it and Ben lifts the door a little along with Kevin, then changes into Four Arms when it proves to be too heavy. Together, they lift the door just enough for Gwen to go inside and collect the piece. However, upon entering she learns that she was struck by a poison dart earlier and immediately passes out. Aggregor comes and reveals he made Ben and his friends go through the traps for him so he wouldn't have to do it himself. Aggregor then takes the map piece and leaves. While Ben holds the door, Kevin picks up Gwen and they are able to escape the temple by Ben crashing through the walls as Cannonbolt. But once they reach the ship, Ben changes back to his human form and passes out. Kevin is able to get Ben and Gwen in the ship and takes off. Kevin heals Gwen from her poisoned dart and Ben survives, but now has a sunburn on half his face. As Kevin and Gwen thought it was over, Ben says he will make Aggregor pay and promises to get one of the last three Map pieces left before he does. Major Events *Azmuth makes his Ultimate Alien debut. *Aggregor obtains the first part of the Map of Infinity. *Ben transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo for the first time. *Max Tennyson is forced to have his entire nervous system replaced. *Azmuth mentions working on the new Omnitrix. Ultimatrix Alien Debuts *Ultimate Echo Echo Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Azmuth (first re-appearance) *Professor Paradox (flashback) *Albino Necrofriggians (first appearance) Villains *Ultimate Aggregor *Cerberus (first appearance) Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Big Chill *Echo Echo **Ultimate Echo Echo (first appearance) *Four Arms *Cannonbolt Quotes Errors 180px-Ech1error.jpg|Error Hands ben 10 ultimate alien error.png|Error fingers Four Arms step.png|The step Four Arms takes is small Four Arms step error.png|Four Arms is shown to be a distance away from the stone ben 10 ultimate alien error 16.png|Error jacket stripes Error Big Chill ultimatrix.png|The sides of the Ultimatrix are white Bigchill's error.png|Ultimatrix error *When Ben first turns into Ultimate Echo Echo, he (as always) yells out his name. While finishing the proclamation, he grabs his shoulder disks. Yet, after he takes them off, we can see the right shoulder disk still there. In the next scene, it's now gone. *Ben was sunburnt on the right side of his face; yet, when he's lying on the ramp, his right side is facing the icy half of the planet. *When Aggregor said, "the aliens are all in me", his voice is mixed but after Humungousaur said "You killed them" his voice changed into his original voice. *When Ultimate Echo Echo is flying on top of the acid, his fingers are blue. *When Ben as Four Arms jumped back from the wall, he had taken a small step back, but in another scene he had taken several steps back. *Ben's jacket stripes appear on the wrong side in one scene. *When Big Chill was talking to Gwen, the sides of his Ultimatrix symbol are white. *When Humungousaur was attacking Aggregor, he sent Aggregor flying across the base, and Aggregor was left laying down upon the scene transition to a charging Humungousaur. When the scene transitioned back to Aggregor, he was once again standing up, despite not having the time to stand up between transitions. *When Big Chill was talking to one of Necrofriggians, his Ultimatrix was missing. Naming and Translations Allusions *When Gwen is quoting "Welcome to the Twilight Zone", this is a reference to The Twilight Zone series. Trivia *This was called the 10/10/10 event because of its date. *Kevin thought Ultimate Echo Echo should be called Ultimate Echo Ultimate Echo, since there are two echo's in his name and only one Ultimate. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Episodes Written by Dwayne McDuffie Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic